Iris
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: SessRin “And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life, Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight…” OneShot, READ AND REVIEW!


"Iris"

by: HawkAngel XD

First of all…

**None of these characters is mine. They are of Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. **

**Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to send Rin to a village, and one night before… Night, moon, tears and some hugs… **

Pair: Sesshoumaru x Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- change of scene, time… etc, etc

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**_Song" _**

**Author's Note: **Hey, this is my first SessRin in English, I hope this One-shot-Songfic, likes to you… ok… This fic is highly recommended to hear the song "Iris," of Goo Goo Dolls, is the soundtrack of "City of Angels"… and that's all… Dedicate to my nee chan… (Take care, and never forget that I gonna be there wherever you want, ok?...) Then… REVIEWS AND ENJOY!

* * *

Salty tears covering her face, the ward of Sesshoumaru, Rin, was leaving her place in the castle of her master. 

"Rin, are you ready?"

"In a moment, Jaken-sama"

"I'm gonna be with Ah-Un waiting for you,"

"Yeah, thanks," more warm liquid going down of her pink cheeks, taking her package, and saying 'good bye' to all the things around her, Rin leave the castle of her master, guardian… her love…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing in the balcony of his chambers… was the Lord of the Western Lands… seeing the most precious woman… leaving his place… Smelling the place… salt tears… and a peach arousal... make some curious smile… a sad and frustrated smile… with sad looking… keeping an eye on her… saying good bye…

"**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go _****_home_****_ right now,"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_This could be real?... Sesshoumaru-sama is gonna leave me in a village… all what my heart desires…is to be with him forever… If… one thing more… I love him so much… I know… he despised humans… but he cares a lot for me… I don't know what to think or say… this is really confused… if… if,"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Rin?... what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked with sweet tone voice._

"_Watching the stars before I leave…" Rin said with the most sad tone voice she have. _

_Sat next to her, was the youkai with amber eyes, seeing his 'angel' leave his side. The most precious thing in his life… leaves his side… to make a family… with humans… by his word… all because of his damn word… Feel regret?... that's the last first he could be feeling, but he cares a lot for her… to be happy with her own race… why?... because living with youkais… is dangerous for her… and because of her age… now… 20… she can have her own family… make child of her own… _

_Turning his face to her and she said the most beautiful words… "Thank you… I want you to know that… live with you… Jaken… and Ah-Un… make me happy for all this years… I really don't want to leave your side Master…" ending this last sentence, salt pearls were covering her emerald eyes. _

_His large finger erase the salt pears from her cheeks, making the girl light blush to her master. Making his heart broken, he hugged with sweetness Rin… The last hug… the last memory of his Rin… his angel… taking a packet from his pocket, he gave it to Rin. _

_Sawing the packet, she asked, "What is this master Sesshoumaru?" _

"_A gift for you," this was all his words, he was just staring at the angel with the most beautiful emerald eyes, staring at her answer._

_Making a very big smile, she slowly open the package… founding a collar… with bright gold, pearls, and a moon in the middle of it. _

"_Is very beautiful, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," she said hugging him in response. Feeling the warm of her body, He shyly gave it back. "Can you?" She asked, if he can help her to put it on. Giving an affirmative answer with his head, he took the collar in his claw hands and put it on Rin. Being in this position, very close to her… He wish to be like this… all the night… be with her… only this night… _

"_I just want you to now, that this Sesshoumaru cares a lot for you, and nobody is gonna harm the village you gonna be… that's a promise," _

"_Thank you, Sess-sama," and again hugging her love… _

"**_And all I can taste is this moment,  
and all I can breathe is your life,  
Cause sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight…"_**

_Making the way to see to her eyes… see the emerald of her eyes… laying in the ground with salty pearls in her eyes… Again… putting a finger and make her chin goes up, with his warm fingers, make a road erasing the salty pearls of her cheeks. Feeling warm inside of her body, She reach his cheekbone and make a soft touching... making his amber eyes close for the soft touch… _

"_I don't want to leave…" her voice… softly… and with desesperation._

"_This is the best for you Rin… is this Sesshoumaru wish," _

"_Yeah, I gonna make it for you, Sesshoumaru-sama," _

"_Good,"_

_Looking again to the sky… to the stars… She pick the most brilliant one of all… and make a wish… -be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever…- they always way… pick up some star and wish with all your heart… and maybe that wish can be true… _

_Turning her face and saw that deep amber eyes… she gonna follow her Sesshoumaru to the ends of the world… just to be with him… if that his wish… She is gonna follow his orders… if they gonna broke her heart… she is gonna follow his orders… no matter what… even her feelings toward him… _

_With a last comment, Sesshoumaru said to Rin "Sleep… is late…" _

"… _can I be here for a while?... The stars are beautiful," _

"_Hai," he said, standing from his seat, when a little hand covers his, interrupting his walk._

"_Can you stay with me?" _

_Looking to her beautiful emerald eyes, he responds "Hai," _

"_Thanks Master," with this last comment, they spent like an hour, Rin felt asleep in his arms. Carrying her to her chambers was the Prince of Ice, his amber eyes looking at her like the most beautiful thing… and she is gonna leave his side... _

_Took off some hair of her face and kiss her temple, He gave the last looking to her, her precious angel… Closing the door, he make the way to his chambers… leaving his heart with her… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Seeing… leaving my place… my heart… this heart… is so soft with her… she does this… soft my heart… what are these feelings?..." _The great Lord Sesshoumaru was deeply thinking about his feelings toward Rin. His damn word was causing the heartbreak of Rin, and his own heart.

"**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am,"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Far away from the castle, in one of the near village from the great castle of Lord the Western Lands. Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un were flying in the back of the dragon. The emerald eyes were covering of salt pearls, making her suffering more dramatic, leaving her home… and to make a new one.

Touching her new collar, was putting one hand in one of Ah-Un's heads, giving some sweetness to her pet. Back of her, was the little toad Jaken, seeing the act of the human, his reckless human…

"Rin?"

"Hai, Jaken sama,"

"I gonna miss you…"

"Thank you Jaken sama…" between these words, she gave a hug to her friend and kisses his cheek.

Making a growl, Ah-Un was making his 'good bye' to her as the same. And again both of her hands were making a soft touching to his heads. In the long road, they saw the village. Not to big, and they know about her past, her present. That she lived with Lord Sesshoumaru in his castle, and this gonna be her new home.

Arriving to the ends of the village, the girl was giving the last good bye to Jaken and the pet Ah-Un, making the way to the village, to her new home.

In the shadows was that youkai… with amber eyes-… sawing with determination the three figures giving her the last 'good bye'. Why he can't do the same has them?... In his mind… the only words to keep him in that place was… 'That's her life, she needs to be with her own race, and have a family of her own…' Surely, those words were a lie to his heart… to himself…

"I need her sweetness… her devotion…,"

-'One love…'-

"One love?... what?... love?... youkais don't feel love…,"

-'you feel it… don't make a fool of yourself'- The conscious of Sesshoumaru was fighting to make the real Sesshoumaru thought about his feelings -'just think about it… you need her… what else is this feeling?... you feel this… you are a Jealous, when you think about some men touching your Rin… just think about it… analyze your words… and you gonna find the answer…'-

Leaving… the place was all he do… continue his boring life… without his sweet Rin… She makes his life happy… Something… the conscious was trying to tell him… to make him discover the real situation of his heart…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving to his castle, the smell of the flowers was making him, walk to the gardens… making his way, he cut a rose… rare thing… but he remembers the good moments with his Rin… Rin gaving him flowers… specially roses…

Cutting with elegance, he walks and sat like the night before, in the roots of that sakura's tree. Sawing the rose, remembering of his Rin… Accidentally, he cut with the spines of this beautiful rose.

"**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies,  
When everything seems like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive,"_**

Sawing the red blood… standing up… walking to his chambers… with a sad semblance… Hours later, the great lord youkai, was in his chambers, looking to the blue sky… smelling the ghostly peach arousal in the air… He was making his life suffer… with no more laughs in his life… no more smiles… no more… life…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening the door of her new home, Rin was walking and discovering all the things around her… nothing compare to her castle… chamber… no more night walks… no more warm…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The new girl was preset by all of the villagers, making them, just to see her face and said nothing about it… just all… just a mortal one... The miko of the place saw something special in her… something… like powers… a good spirit… but something was clouding her heart…

"Rin?... right?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to my place with me; I need to talk to you…"

"Right now?"

"Hai,"

The miko and Rin go to her place and talk about that special thing she saw in her. Planning to see her in the next morning to make training and make the hide power grow, and become a great miko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next days, Rin have a big potential, was a very good archer, and with one arrow, she can destroy a big demon.

"Very good Rin… you have **one week and a half** training and you are a very good miko… and ok… here…" she said, walk to her with a package, putting in Rin's hands, the white and red clothes of a miko.

"Thank you, sensei," she said making a reverence. "Your spirit is great… using these powers to make the good thing… and your heart… Take care of your heart… I know… is broken… but you need to do your life…"

"Yeah I know sensei… this is my destiny… but… uuh… anyway… tomorrow I come… to training… please… I need to know more about these powers…"

"You need… yes… come tomorrow morning, today is enough… you can go to your house,"

"Thank you sensei, take care," Rin said leaving the place and make the way to her home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days more… and 2 weeks, Rin have being in that village, and become a miko. In the night, with clothes and bath stuff, and not forgetting her bow and arrows, to be protect herself if some youkai want to attack her, Rin walk in the shadows… with the crescent moon above her, making the water shine… beautiful shine…

"**_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand,  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am,"_**

"_I miss him so much… what is he doing right now?..." _deeply thinking, she starts to take her out the kimono, and all the stuff. Her naked body makes contact with the lake and start to assimilate the temperature of the water… _"Uuuh is cold" _and then start swimming. Ten minutes… enjoying the water… Rin return to take some soap and pass it thru all her body…

"YOU! Human! I gonna eat you!"... Big demon, purple eyes, red skin… was going to attack Rin

"_Damn!"_ swimming to take her bow and arrows. When she was going to the bow and the arrows, the demon attack her… and the hit… was on her left shoulder. _"aaaaaah!" _the next thing, she hit the demon back with a ball of pure energy, hit the stomach of the red demon.

"DAMN Human! Come here!"

"Don't touch what is mine!" in the shadows a white figure come and attacks the demon. "Never attack what is mine…" the last comment… when the demon was at his feet… dying… "Rin…"

"Sesshoumaru sama…" Rin said with a shy smile… Her upper body naked was cover of blood… losing a lot of the red liquid.

Unsheathing his sword, Tenssaiga, and pass to her left shoulder… The harm in her was totally healed…

"Thank you," with shy words, she felt in the water… a strong arm caught her, and not allow her to put the liquid into her chest. Taking his Haori, and putting around her, he search some cave… and yeah, he found one near that lake, rare in such places. Walking to the cave, the small feminine figure in his arms, She cover with his stole/tail making more comfortable in unconscious act… the great lord youkai just smile because of that curious act…

Leaving her gently in the floor, with some branches and leaves he make a fire, to make the feminine body to take warm. With the fire in front of them, he has been charmed with the silhouette of his Rin. He took Rin in his arms, and hugs her… to make warmer her cold body. Hours in that comfortable position, her emerald eyes make contact with his amber ones… Smiling and with pinky cheeks, the girl try to stand up, but the youkai don't leave her, and stay like that… hugging the girl…

"**_I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand,  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am," _**

Not leaving her curious, she asked "why are you here?... with me?"

Leaving his cold gaze, and seeing her with warm eyes, he leaves all his thoughts and tells her the truth… "I come for you…"

"**_I just want you to know who I am,"_**

"Why?... you decide my future… and as your wish I have being living here… as your wish…"

"I… -take a large breath- need you…,"

"Need me?... you despised humans!... what do you want from me?"

"…your… company… your… l-love…"

"**_I just want you to know who I am,"_**

"Love?..." sobs and salty tears come from her emerald eyes, covering her now pinky cheeks. With one of his fingers, he makes a road and takes the sadness of her beautiful eyes.

"Is really difficult to tell my feelings… I hope you understand them…,"

"Understand them? you broke my heart!... I love you with all my life… and you… you… just send me away…"

"I know… I regret about that… I don't understand my feelings… in those days… I was so confuse…,"

"JA, the great Lord Sesshoumaru confuse about a ningen…,"

"Yeah… that's right… I don't bother to tell you… because… I need your company… I feel alone… and you're the one who makes my life happy… with just your precious emerald eyes… and beautiful smile…"

"**_I just want you to know who I am,"_**

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" With her red cheeks, she softly touches the color grape stripes in his cheek, and like the other night, he closes his eyes in incomunal sweetness…

With his eyes closed, he said the most beautiful words in earth… "I love you Rin… I need you… and make my life happy… with your company… and love…"

"Are you sure?..."

"Hai… Lady Rin of the Western Lands,"

Full of excitement, the girl move closer to the youkai, and look to his eyes… warm, sweetness, and love… was in his eyes… her life was becoming happy in that exact moment… "I love you… never forget that…," with that last comment she starts kissing that warm lips of her Lord. Sweetness in the first kiss… and later on, there where appasionate kisses covering the cave.

The lord takes his haori on her and starts touching her shoulders, and all her shaky body... The cold was entering to her body, justthe warm of another body can put warm. Making a spontaneously a bed of leaves, he gently laid her in the floor, and he next to her. Putting his haori like a cover, he takes out his boots and hakama. With big eyesseeing his naked body, inmediately close her eyes, and Rin asked him, whyis he doing this, he only answer, that his mother told him, about if someone is shaking because of the cold, the person need the warm of another body, to make her/his body warm. The he ladi with her, and hugs her like... the most precious treasure he has.

Hours Later, The lord Youkai was observing the woman next to him… the most beautiful angel… the woman he love with all his heart… and playing with some brands of soft black hair… Rin said… in her dreams… "_I love you Sesshoumaru," _and the words die in her lips… beautiful dreams… Sesshoumaru with great emotion in his eyes… took the hair covering her angelical face, "_I love you Rin… with all my heart," _and kiss her temple…

"**_I just want you to know who I am,"_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **hehehe I finish… with mistakes… yeah… I really don't know, if it has or not… jejeje… anyway… I hope you enjoy this little fic… was inspiration at the maximum rate … with this song… ok...

Take care… and Review!

HawkAngel


End file.
